


Mixing Silver and Gold

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arturia wants nothing more than to raise her four year daughter peacefully. Being the sole heiress to a company isn’t easy, but after a horrible lawsuit nearly bankrupts her father’s company, she feels cornered. Only a chance encounter with a playboy billionaire appears to give her some chance of freeing herself, and her daughter, from this whirlwind of misfortunate. However, life will no longer be in her control, as even attempting to get close to this arrogant man will lead to headaches and heartaches. Risking everything for the sake of her daughter, Arturia knows giving her all into winning Gilgamesh’s favor can be the only thing that can save her company, her only life support. And luck seems to be in her favor, as the billionaire also happens to be a single parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing Silver and Gold

The dream was peaceful, tranquil.

The sun warmed her cheeks.

A fresh breeze running through her hair.

The lazy clouds floating in the blue sky above.

She rested on a bed of soft grass, eyes half closed, taking it all in.

It was so calm here. Why couldn’t it always be like this?

“Arturia? Arturia, you awake?”

Opening her green eyes, Arturia found herself no longer in the grassy plain that once served as her family’s backyard. The grass pasture was replaced with a carpeted floor, and above her head the beautiful blue sky was blocked by a distasteful white ceiling.

I was dreaming again? she thought to herself curiously. Shaking her blond head, she pushed herself upright, looking up to where the voice was coming from. “Diarmuid?”

The man standing before her gave a friendly smile. “You were asleep. I thought it wouldn’t be good for your health, so I woke you.”

“Hmm.” Absently, she rubbed her eyes with one hand, covering a yawn with the other. Suddenly a mug of coffee appeared before her on the ivory colored marble table. Blinking slowly, she glanced back at Diarmuid.

He smiled back. “Drink. It’ll give you energy.”

Arturia nodded in response.  “Thank you, Diarmuid.” Taking the cup, she took a long sip. Noticing the raven haired man was still standing, she waved at the seat opposite of her. “Sit.”

“Thank you.” Setting the tray he had been carrying down on the table, he relaxed into the comfy sofa across from her. Seated in a similar couch, Arturia set down her mug and leaned back, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep again, Arturia. It was troublesome enough waking you up once.” His yellow eyes gleamed with mirth as he gently spoke those words. “Please don’t hassle me into that uncomfortable situation again.”

Letting a light laugh leave her lips, Arturia pushed herself back upfront. “I apologize. I haven’t getting a good night’s rest lately.”

“Really?” Diarmuid crossed his arms over his broad chest, watching her closely. “Is it because of our funds again?”

“Indeed.” She absently gestured towards a pile of paperwork off to her left. “We aren’t making enough sales, and there are some consumer complaints I have to deal with as well. Not to mention the fiscal year is coming up, and there’s tax forms to be filled. I might even have to let some people go—”

Arturia stopped when Diarmuid reached over the table, grasping her hand. Making eye contact with her, Diarmuid offered her a reassuring smile. “Please, Arturia. You’re overworking yourself. Why not call it a day and get some rest?”

“But the paperwork—”

“I’ll do it. And if I can’t finish it, I’ll drag Gawain and Bedivere in. They’d be happy to help.” Squeezing her hand again, he added, “Please. Just go home. I’m sure Morry would love to see you.”

Blinking slowly, Arturia let out a sigh before returning the smile. “Very well, Diarmuid. I’ll see you on Monday.”

* * *

 

A “getting away” trip, huh?

Looking unconvinced, Gilgamesh arched a golden eyebrow towards his best friend, red eyes locking with gray ones, one full of suspicion, the other full of excitement.

“Come on, Gil!” Enkidu insisted, waving the flyer in Gilgamesh’s face again. “This isn’t a matter of time or money. This trip is very much possible. It’s not even that much of a big deal.”

“Exactly,” Gilgamesh replied, trying to unsuccessfully snatch the flyer away from Enkidu. “Which is why I have no need for such trivial trips. If I am to take a vacation, it will be somewhere that is meant for a vacation.”

“The paparazzi would find you, though,” Enkidu pointed out. However, he reacted too slowly, allowing Gil the opening to grab the flyer. Shrugging away the lose, Enkidu shoved his hands in his hoodie’s packets, continuing, “This is a trip you need, Gil. One where you can get away from everything. Your businesses, hordes of women wanting to marry you, and especially those camera freaks that follow you everywhere.”

“I thought you liked cameras.” Gil couldn’t resist the smirk edging up on his lips. “Besides, I have bodyguards and lawyers to take care of the small things. It is beside one such as myself to let things get under my skin.”

“You really let _her_ get under your skin.”

The moment the word ‘her’ slipped off Enkidu’s tongue, Gil felt his body freeze. If there was one thing he could not stand, it was her. She will remain nameless, because even her name caused Gil to get physically ill. Clutching the flyer, Gil strained his voice, trying not to sound bothered by that memory, “Enkidu, I do not need a vacation.”

“Uh-huh.” Enkidu glared back at Gil, his gray eyes never once faltering. “And what about Ur? How is he holding up?”

When Gil didn’t respond, Enkidu reached out, resting a slender hand on Gil’s shoulder. “I’m worried for you both. Try not to think of this as something you need, but more for your son.”

Closing his eyes, Gil took a deep breath. Rubbing his forehead, he finally clicked his tongue and gave Enkidu an embarrassed smile. “Very well. For both of us.”

* * *

 

When Arturia arrived at her duplex, the exhaustion had taken full effect. It took all her remaining energy to unlocking the door and close it behind her.

Inside the duplex, a young blond haired woman sat on the floor, helping a little girl coloring inside a coloring book. Looking up, the young woman greeted with a soft smile, “Good afternoon, Miss Pendragon. You’re a little early. Everything alright?”

“Just a little tired, Jeanne.” Getting down on her knees, Arturia reached out and stroked a pale strand away from the little girl, whispering, “Hello, Morry. Were you good for Jeanne?”

“Yes, Mummy.” The child didn’t look away from her coloring, continuing to scribble with the red crayon on the outline of a knight on a gallant horse.

Jeanne stood up and retrieved her bookbag from the couch behind her. “Mordred was well behaved as always, Miss Pendragon. Was there anything you would like me to do?”

Standing up as well, Arturia began to walk to the door. “Oh no, Jeanne. Please, I don’t wish to keep you from your studies any further. Although, I truly can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done.”

“The Pendragons have always been friends with the Arcs, Miss Pendragon.” Jeanna then smiled softly, toying with her ponytail. “Besides, I don’t mind watching over Mordred at all. She is a very pleasant girl, much like her mother.”

“Thank you, Jeanne. You are too kind.”

“Not at all. Please take care of yourself, Miss Pendragon.” With that, Jeanne left, leaving Arturia and her daughter alone.

Locking the door, Arturia sighed, letting her arms follow uselessly to her sides. Just how tired was she? Re-entering the living room, Arturia sat down on the couch, watching her daughter before sleep finally took over her consciousness again.

 


End file.
